Night 1
This night is the most easiest night to beat. Tiwa will be inactive and possibly never put the player in the suit resulting death. Night 1 is the first playable night of Five Nights at Tiwa. Compared to the later nights, this night is relatively easy and serves mainly as an introductory stage that accustoms the player to the game's mechanics. Tiwa is not active (unless the power runs out), and will not try to stuff the player into a suit, although she can sometimes be seen facing the camera on the Show Stage. '1st Night' Tiwa For Tiwa, this night she is inactive. She will only stay at the Show Stage, in sometimes she will stare at the camera, and she appears at the end when the power's out. She won't be dangerous in this night. Rosary and Yuri This is the first night they will haunt. They will mostly haunt by the time 4 AM arrived. They will go somewhere that is not next to The Office. It's a bit rare for them to showed up at the doors. They are the first robots that haunt the night. Mei Hua Mei Hua was rarely appear in the 1st night. But still, if the player is carelessly inactive she might kill the player suddenly because of not checking the Monitor. In many times, Mei Hua was shown hiding behind Pirate Cove and possibly never come out until the next night. Phone Call Strategy A rather simple strategy can be used on this night compared to other nights: that is to simply close the left door and do not do anything else. Don't check the door lights, and don't check the Monitor. This works because if Mei Hua's attack is activated, the left door will handle the problem. Also, if Yuri sneaks into The Office, she cannot do anything unless the player checks the monitor, which can be easily avoided. Using this strategy should be sufficient to survive the entire night, even if the power runs out. As expected, Rosary's efforts will be proven futile should he decide to attack, as for the left door is closed, and that is the only door he may enter the office by. If a player is more concerned with losing power, they can wait until about 1 AM (around the time Phone Guy's message finishes) to close the door; usually, the robots will still be on the Show Stage at this time. Using this strategy ensures that the power will not go out, and thus Freddy will not attempt an attack at all. Tips * The player should get accustomed to many of the vital mechanics utilized throughout the game as quickly as possible. Namely, the importance of the hall lights and conserving power - the player should use it only when absolutely necessary. *The player should also try not to use too much power; although this is the first night, power does drain fairly quickly, regardless of the night. Learning to look at the cameras quickly and efficiently is recommended. *As for new players, and don't know anything yet, call SpongeBob by using his contract number 0097. *The player should learn the patterns of the animatronics; Yuri will only approach the right door, while Rosary only approaches the left. *Mei Hua can be active and attack on the first night, before her official introduction on The 2nd Night. This requires the player to be idle for a very long period of time. She usually will not attack before 4 AM comes. * It might also be useful to note that each "hour" in the game has a total duration of 1 minute and 25 seconds, meaning each night lasts about 8 minutes and 30 seconds. In the iOS version, each hour lasts approximately 45 seconds. However, this means that the power decreases faster as well and the animatronics are more active, as to balance out the difficulty. *Rosary and Yuri tend not to move until around 2 - 3 AM or around the end of the phone call (this is not the case for other nights), meaning the player really doesn't have to do much for a little while. Being sure to watch Pirate Cove is recommended, however, as Mei Hua will activate if the player is idle for too long. * If the player does run out of power, it is recommended that the player "plays dead" (does not move the mouse) as Tiwa might sing the longer version of her song. Category:Nights